


Fun at Plastic Beach

by ChayForte84



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Actual Romance, F/M, Hugging, I decided it was best to leave the story here, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Phase Three (Gorillaz), i can't tag help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChayForte84/pseuds/ChayForte84
Summary: When (Y/N) gets some opportunities alone with 2-D what will she do? Can she control herself around him? We'll have to see......





	Fun at Plastic Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER ON THIS SITE!!!!!!!! Omg how does this have over 1,000 hits??????? Thanks so much!

**Arriving at the Styrofoam Deep-Sea Landfill**

      I closed the door to the beat-up helicopter that a certain  _ **pickle**_ flew me out here in, glaring at the salmon-pink hunk of garbage that lay ahead of me. I snorted with disgust at the smells of various garbage items and turned around to face the dark, dark sea.  _Well, I guess this is my home for now,_ I think to myself. At least it had an ocean view. I shrugged.

      "Welcome home, love." Murdoc's slimy voice cooed at my observing.

      "Yeah, one sweet 'home' indeed," I hissed and picked up the little luggage I had, carrying it up a long flight of stairs and into a massive white mansion. So, this was it. Plastic beach.

       I immediately surveyed my surroundings to see if there were any help signals, or maybe beacons, in case of emergencies. Of course, there were none, but there was more to explore. I knew I  **couldn't** have been the only other person there, let alone the only other female. I set my luggage down and bolted to what looked like an elevator shaft. It was, luckily for me. There were various labels, all in sloppy handwriting, but one stood out to me the most. " **2-D'S ROOM**!" I pushed the button and a door opened up, so you bet your ass I jumped in and rode it down. 2-D was my best friend, even besides Gorillaz, and maybe I had a little crush on him. Okay, you got me. A BIG crush. But  don't tell him, okay? Anyway, the elevator finally stopped after what seemed to be an eternity, and the doors slid open. Boy, was I surprised.

       There was a shaky, shivering lump of a human being -or animal- huddled on a makeshift bed in the corner, underneath a blanket. A window leading to the sea was the only light that came into the dim room, however there  _were_ lights. The room itself was a mess; a mixture of clothes, pill bottles, and cigarette butts littered the floor. Several keyboards and guitars were spread out all over the place. There was a TV, but it was one of those old ones that only took VHS tapes. Zombie movies were scattered in a messy pile in front of it. There was so much going on for me to comprehend that I didn't even hear him talk.

       "Murdoc, please go away. Please..." A shaky voice murmured. The tone was different from the sweet, loving boy that I remembered. It was replaced with fear, distrust, and bitterness. But mostly, it sounded like he had given up. I quietly walked over to the bed, stepping over the piles on the floor. I sat on the bed in front of him, patiently.

       "C'mon Muds, I'm not kiddin'..." But I didn't move. "Wut's da matta wiff ya, yew ain't goin'. Can't yew tell I just wanna be left alone?" Still, I didn't move. "Murdoc!" He kicked me right on the thigh, a completely unexpected reaction. There's no way that he would be that gutsy and there's no way that the 2-D I knew would resort to violence so quickly. Hell, that's what I did!

       "Ummm.... ouch. Thanks for the greeting, D'." I reply coldly. I saw an azure tuft of hair sticking out of the blanket,

       "(Y/N)? Issit really yew?" I nodded. He threw the raggedy blanket off and gave me a monstrous hug. "How did yew get here? Don't tell me Murdoc captured yew,"

       I laughed and squeezed him back. "No, he didn't. I wanted to come. Honestly, I'm quite thankful he offered me out of all the other touring members to stay. Why, I don't know. I'm just relieved." As soon as he let me go, which was a  **long** time later, I examined him. He definitely got skinnier-his arms were more toned, his chest seemingly smaller. His eyes were white, like they were when he was either scared or excited, and I knew he wasn't scared of me. He told me himself that I was his favorite touring member, and he always tried to include me in the albums as much as possible, so I knew he wouldn't be scared of me.

       "Wow, tha's a surprize. Murdoc went crazy, (Y/N). I mean, really. He kidnapped a majority of the album's contributors and forced them t' come 'ere and work, including me. He built a Cyborg Noodle and even made a drum machine out o' Russ's drum set. So the fact that he let you come 'ere out of your own free will is quite surprising."

       I wasn't surprised. Muds always got his way. "Damn. How'd he get you out here?"

       "Easy. He jus' gassed me out of ma apartment and shipped me out 'ere in a suitcase."

        He said that very casually, which made me nervous. Stockholm's Syndrome would do that to you, I guess. "You alright?" He nodded, but I gave him another hug. My face heated up as his large hands moved around my back. I laid down on the small mattress, bringing him with me. This position made me blush even more; my free hand traced small circles in his abdomen, making him utter a soft moan. I felt my insides start to tighten at the attractive noise. "Stu... Is it okay if I-"

        **"(Y/N!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN FACEACHE'S ROOM! GET UP HERE NOW! WE GOT WORK TO DO!"**

Great, leave it to Murdoc to ruin a long-awaited moment. I regretfully pulled off of 2-D, murmuring a shy "see you later," and started the dreadful elevator ride up to the main floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo..... What do you guys think? Make sure to comment!


End file.
